halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Human-Covenant war
UNSC Surrendered? Whoa! This article is way off! Earth hasnt been even captured! Who wrote this article!--JohnSpartan117 23:01, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :I made this article, but others have insisted on keeping that line. It comes from the description of a "thorougly conquered and covenant-held Earth" as described by Bungie for Halo 3. -ED 23:05, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Ok, but did the UNSC surrender? No, for all we know they could be still fighting even though the Covenant take the planet.--JohnSpartan117 23:06, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :Agreed. Change it if you want. -ED 23:08, 25 October 2006 (UTC) 2553 Does any one else think halo3 is gonna be in the year 2553 becuase halo2 ended in november mendoza 1:15, 9 july 2007 (utc) I started the page I started the page and the battle dialogSauronas Churchill 11:15, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Linki The Only Way No-one can put anymore detail on the page, except for putting more links.Sauronas Churchill 12:02, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Look above I did start this page, and the people above, they don't know the plot of Halo3, just the tralier or demo etc, why don't they just read the bloody page for Halo3Sauronas Churchill 12:02, 25 October 2007 (UTC) I'm quite frankly sick of you. You've joined halopedia, you made a hell of alot of spam pages and uploaded alot of duplicate imagry, now your making a duplicate page of the covenat civil war by missing out a letter, now your claiming to have started a page that predates you joining and borderline insulting superior members of Halopedia to make up for your own inadequatsies. Pleases dissist your noisy prattling. --Ajax 013 12:36, 25 October 2007 (UTC) what gives! if the convenet win what happens to man-kind?! do we just die and the covenet rules all? I need info!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 if the convenet win what happens to man-kind?! do we just die and the covenet rules all? I need info!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 :There is none yet. That's what Halo 3 is for. We'll find out what happend to mankind when the game comes out. -ED 00:52, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Theres a problem with this article, a few billion? Covenant, a few million? You must be nuts, a few billion is more like it, the grunts are cannon fodder, and most likely billions of them were killed in the war. :Not likely. As you can see on the "Heroic" difficulty of the Halo games (The generally accepted "real" difficulty in universe) you see that most humans aren't very good at killing Covenant, even Grunts. Casualties are even, at best. Add to that the billons of human civilians killed by the Covenant when they glass worlds, versus the fact that the UNSC has never attacked a single Covenant colony, I would say that is about right. -ED 16:45, 24 March 2007 (UTC) ::The Covenant population has to be bigger because a single Covenant ship can deploy thousands of troops at a time so the covenant population has to be at least a few billion and the covenant would have at least a million casualties in operation first strike--MCDBBlits 02:01, 8 September 2007 (UTC) what if the Covenant Separatists join the Humain? Cleanup Can someone tag this for cleanup?--JohnSpartan117 05:05, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :What on the page needs work? -ED 19:54, 26 October 2006 (UTC) The timeline.--JohnSpartan117 00:47, 27 October 2006 (UTC) If we do lose... If we do lose, I'd rather hope that the humans were assimilated into the covenant rather than be exterminated. :I find this unlikely. The Covenant considers us devils, not just obstacles to be assimilated. "When no single human brick lies atop another, then will we be satisfied with your destruction." Besides that, the Covenant is falling apart in civil war. I don't think they'll have time to enslave us properly as they race to reach the Ark first. --Dragonclaws 22:47, 2 November 2006 (UTC) ::The logical thing for them to do would be to focus on one enemy at a time, but I suspect that humanity is so weak at this point that it wouldn't make much of a difference. -ED 16:48, 24 March 2007 (UTC) military force I able to evaluate it number : 1999 6 billions of population 22 millions of soldiers 2552 60 billions population 220 millions of soldiers + de concription. during war. It is impossible that the covenant have just 40 millions of troops an 6,000 star ships :No info is avalibale on the total numbers yet. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 16:08, 3 April 2007 (UTC) military losses I have estimate at less 3,100,000 deads for the covenant with the information we that have. I have add this new infos: unsc all outer colonies, large scale of the army Covenant the salia system medium scale of troops. Chief frank 001 15:23, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Salia system Can I include the Salia system in the covenant losses? Chief frank 001 14:14, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Covenant Separatists the Covenant Separatists have allied with the UNSC can i or some 1 else fix the fraction list but to clarify does all of the unsc know about this alliance say the halo 3 elite bios "The Elites have allied with their former Human foes in part because of a deep-sealed resentment of the Prophet rule and in part because they actually understand the scale of the Flood problem." Is the alliance official? --First Sergeant Digipatd (My Rate) (My Talk) (My Adventures) (Happy Birthday) Hmm.... well apart from the 'Onyx incident' and the Nova going off (blamed on Brutes anyway) theres been trade agreements going on, Elite representatives running about and what not. --Ajax 013 02:05, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Then there's the fact that N'tho 'Sraom has been passing information about the Brutes to the UNSC. That's the best example of it i can think of. 'Kora ‘Morhekee''' ''The Battle-Net '' 02:59, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Cole what even happened to Cole?was he killed or something? Johnny 14:41, 29 September 2007 (UTC) If i remember right there was a painting in the books that was title "cole last stand" or something like that a new picture The actual picture of the page boring me so what do you think if we change it?(please suggest a other pic) ÇЋЇŒʢ ʕЛΆΝќAegis Company βĻά βĻά βĻά 13:13, 27 October 2007 (UTC) One of these Two are Wrong The pages about the Halo 3 levels all say they take place in 2553. Yet Here, it says Battle of Installation 00 and The new Installation 04 both take place in 2552. I believe the Halo 3 levels are wrong though. A Terrible War I reckon it was a terrible war. But at least humanity was okay in the end. Sor 07:10, 9 December 2007 (UTC) really? What gave that away? ProphetofTruth 02:26, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Covenant Casualties? One of the covenant casuelties list says "(billions of dead)" and the other one says 500.6 million. Which is it? I changed the casualties of the second list to match the first one, but someone changed it back.